<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the millennial astrolabe by AgentMangosteen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762868">the millennial astrolabe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMangosteen/pseuds/AgentMangosteen'>AgentMangosteen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Light Angst, btw dj rogue and chestnut are just mentioned for a brief moment, croissant is depressed: the fic, no actual bearing on the story jdkslaj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMangosteen/pseuds/AgentMangosteen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't know why she was so fixated - so intrigued - by other's relationships.  After all, they were trivial to her at this point...</p><p>...</p><p>Right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the millennial astrolabe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Evening had settled in at the TBD for the night, and Croissant Cookie rested her head on her pillow in her new office.  Once a mysterious room at the top of the tower, with no one but the Director in sight, now became a glimmering wonderland of spirals in time as the Millennial Astrolabe flared to life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Here, in this world of mystique and wonder, did Croissant await her favorite part of the day; watching as her friends and family went on with their nights from afar.  Close to her bed were shimmering rifts, each dedicated to one of her friends.  Pulling out her ponytail and revealing a wave of delicate blonde hair, she selected a particular rift and began to peek into the life of a young Cookie while humming a tune.  A child, no doubt; Chestnut Cookie.  His rift was colored a deep brown color, though contrasted by the warm hues from the city lights as he went about his night delivering newspapers.  “Ah, right, the Festival…” The astrolabe’s keeper muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next came a much more vibrant rift, a myriad of iridescent colors.  DJ Cookie’s life was always a little bit intriguing.  They were a celebrity, after all.  But tonight, it seems that they just wanted to relax in bed with a friend of theirs.  A warm sensation ran through Croissant as she smiled at the sight, the musician and singer cuddled up together about to go to sleep for the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once that rift was closed, Croissant moved onto one of her favorites; an old friend of hers, Phantom Bleu.  The sapphire-hued rift had plenty of interest to her.  Gently, she watched as Roguefort tucked their sister in for the night before heading off, leaping out of a window onto their next heist.  Perhaps she’ll see it in the news tomorrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A warm, comforted sigh came about her as she closed that rift as well.  Something about this was calming, she remembered as she rested her pillow under her chest, laying atop her stomach.  Seeing everyone so peaceful… It made her feel happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… “Does it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does this make me happy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She quietly turns, laying on her back to look upwards towards the Millennial Astrolabe.  Its delicate green hue struck a chord with her.  Rifts from other cookie’s lives came about, though she didn’t request it.  Each of them… Each of them…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They have someone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They have someone.  Someone that just… Gives them joy,” Croissant quietly noted as she looked through the several rifts that opened up.  Maybe she should weave them back together.  Some were anomalies, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t even realize how choked up she felt now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tremble comes from her as she turns, trying not to look.  Everything had become so… boring.  Monotonous.  Nothing seemed to give her joy anymore.  Each puzzle she did got easier to solve than the last.  Sure, sometimes Sandwich and Caramel would visit her, but they always had to go so soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at the anomalies again, not even realizing that she had instinctively reached for her embroiderer.  The golden pair of scissors seemed to call to her somehow.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Use me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it seemed to say, just from one look.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Use me, and all your troubles will be stitched together.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another glance at the rifts with anomalies.  Then back to the scissors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Maybe,” she began.  “Maybe His Grace won’t mind if I…”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<em>
    <span>Crack.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>